A Guard Dog in America
by Draconis Darkess
Summary: What happens when a duke gets murdered on American soil? Well it isnt war, but her highness sends a certain earl and his butler to investigate this. who killed the duke? Why did this happen? and why do all demons wear black!
1. America, Wait America?

This is my first Kuroshitjui fanfiction, I've just finished the anime, and I am starting the manga, so please review and tell me where I need to improve my characters and how you think I could improve the story in general.

* * *

><p>The Queen's Guard dog meets the Freeland<p>

Ciel Phantomhive owner of the Funtom Company and head of the Phantomhive family. He is an Earl and he is known to the whole of the empire as the Queen's Guard dog, but when one pictures this boy you imagine a fully grown man gruff and intelligent, suave and charismatic... well not to say he is not intelligent or charismatic, but he is not a man nor would he be considered gruff. Ciel Phantomhive is but of age fourteen, his parents were killed in a fire, and he was abducted by a cult, and on the verge of death he summons a mysterious man whom would be known as Sebastian Michaels and he would become Ciel's butler, one hell of one at that.

Our scene is set in the year 1889, early spring at a very calm time in the Earl's life... well not for long. Sebastian walked in a white cloth over his black attire a silver platter holding up the morning breakfast a tea set made of elegant china and a white letter with the queen's royal seal. "Good morning to you my lord, for breakfast this morning we have light coffee with a side of toast and a condiment of your choice, as well as a nice slice of ham finely flied." He set the plate down his red eyes and pale face smiling. Ciel looked up at the butler, "What is the meaning of this? I do not want this American style rubbish!" He said with a cold stair at the food. Sebastian then pulled out a letter stamped with the queen's royal seal, "I believe this will explain young master." he handed it to Ciel.

Ciel opened the casing that held the letter he looked with his one dark blue eye down to the words, "Dear Earl Phantomhive, I wish to request you go over to the Americas in particular the state of Massachusetts, it would seem that a Duke of ours has been murdered by some extremist nationalist in the state and the murder has fallen under our jurisdiction, however in order to prevent a national incident I would request that you be sent instead of the yard. Sincerely her Royal highness, Queen Victoria."

Ciel frowned at the letter than sighed, "Very well if I must, Sebastian request us some tickets to a boat heading to the nearest American port city and while you're at it bring me a proper breakfast." he pushed the silver platter slightly towards the butler who bowed and did as he was told. Ciel looked down to his paper work, "Of all places to be sent to investigate the murder of nobility it would be America."

Once Ciel had finished his 'proper' English breakfast he went outside to find the carriage with Baldory, Mey-Rin, and Finnian all at the driver's seat smiling, "So heading to the Americas eh young master?" shouted Baldory. Ciel simply nodded just now putting on his black and dark blue top hat. Sebastian was standing by the door of the carriage holding it open politely waiting as Ciel walked into it which he followed suit. The trio at the driver's seat simply shrugged and drove on toward the port of London.

The ride there was oddly quiet, but Sebastian broke the silence, "Young master might I ask what you think the motive of the murder is?" Ciel rolled his eyes, "its quiet obvious isn't it? We are talking about Massachusetts after all, Boston was where the insurrection first began so of course it begs to reason people there are still anti-British, so being able to kill someone of high rank would 'send a message' to the people of the isle." Sebastian just smiled and shrugged, "A sound conclusion my lord."

Once they got there and onto the boat a man stopped him, "Hey boy, I don't think it would be safe for you to be going to the states; I mean the duke of Cornwall was murdered there so I hear." Ciel waved the man off and got on the boat regardless Sebastian following behind.

About half way through the boat ride in the middle of the Atlantic a man ran out to the middle of the deck of the ship and fired a gun, "Alright all the rich folk come out and no one gets hurt!" He grabs the nearest person near him who just happened to be Ciel, and pointed a gun to his head. Ciel looked at the man rolling his eyes and spoke, "Sebastian get rid of this man that is an order." Sebastian appeared behind the man picking him up by the back of his collar, "Sir I would ask for you to refrain from touching my master." the man managed to rip his shirt and get back on the ground shot at Sebastian who just side stepped it reappearing next to him grabbing his head walking to the railing and dropping him off the side of the ship into the salty ocean water, "Please do enjoy your swim and do not come back."

The rest of the ride was quiet, majority of people staying away from Sebastian however some asking where Ciel had found him to which they got in return was silence.

The shipped docked in port at Portsmouth, Virginia. Ciel and his butler stepped off the boat Ciel looked at the sign for the name of the town and gapped, "Portsmouth... Virginia! I wanted to go to Boston, Massachusetts! There must have been a mistake with the navigation!" Sebastian then walks up to him, "Sir if I may, you never checked where the ship was chartered for, and I didn't stop you because I assumed you would prefer to take the long way." He said with a 'devilish' smile.

An American was leaning on the corner of the port house he was wearing a typical rancher dress with a brown hat he looked over to the people getting off the boat and then he saw a tall man wearing a butler's get up with a pale face and... red eyes? He nodded his head towards the man and another person came from no where, wearing a black duster and hat, he had orangish eyes, "Hmmm perhaps." he said to the man in the rancher out fit, who replied, "Follow them." a redish glow came from his back and the man with the black duster's eyes glowed red then returned to normal and nodded, "Yes sir." He then began to follow the two strange people.

Ciel sighed, "I guess we'll just have to get fair through the states, how dreadful." he started to walk towards the center of town the sun was setting and day quickly became night, Sebastian spoke, "Perhapse before we leave town we should rest for the night?" Ciel nodded and they took room in a hotel. Sebastian stood outside the room and then looked to his right noticing the man in the duster, the man spoke, "So 'butler' what's your buisness in Portsmouth?" Sebastian smiled, "Well sir I am not at lib-" the man with the duster was in front of him pinning Sebastian to the wall, "I'll ask again why are you here?" Sebastian kicked the man back, "You would like to know wouldn't you 'demon'?" The man in the duster laughed, "Rough words comming from one of the same kind." the two staired each other down than the man with the duster left, Sebasitan sighed, "What queer people Americans are, even the demons of this land are that way."

(1) queer as in strange.


	2. That Butler, No Dusters Allowed

Chapter 1: That Butler, No Dusters Allowed

Ciel was awoken earlier than usual in fact the sun had barely surfaced, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked to whomever woke him up. "Well sir if you wish to reach Boston quickly I would suggest we leave at the crack of dawn." he said smiling. Ciel sighed, "Well is there at least breakfast?" Sebastian laughed, "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't already prepare breakfast for the young master?" he laid down a plate on the nightstand, "Today we have a quick breakfast something a little more homely, some slices of ham, with scones on the side and some tea as well." he bowed, "Would that be all young master?" Ciel nodded and waved him off, "Prepare a wagon at my behest, and use this to pay them." he tossed a small back filled with some pounds.

Sebastian walked downstairs and outside the town was fairly large its architechture different than that of Great Britain, "Oh I remember the times when the Native Americans ran these lands; much more beautified I must say." He said in a low whisper. He walked over to a cart driver and spoke up, "Sir how much for a kind fair to the next state?" The man rubbed his chin then spoke, "I'd say about five dollars." Sebastian sighed, "Will you take pounds?" The man laughed, "Stupid Brit I'm not taking you crap money, take it to an exchange then we'll talk!" Sebastian didn't like the man's tone of voice, "Perhaps you could take them yourself when I've paied you here." The man shook his head, "Either you take it to the exchange or I take a hike without you." Sebastian grabbed the man and pulled him near him, "Or you could take this pouch..." puts the pouch in the man's hand, "and I and my young master can ride with you to the next state." The man gulped, "Fine I'll take it to the exchange when I get to the next town."

Ciel finished his meal and stood up putting his shoes on not tying them waiting for Sebastian, and as if he heard him he was there tying his shoes, "Sebastian did you manage to procure a ride to our destination?" Sebastian smiled as he finished the shoes now putting on the jacket, "Yes young master I did." he handed Ciel the top hat, "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't?"

As Ciel walked out of the hotel he was stopped by a man wearing a ranchers outfit who looked down, "Well howdy there young one, what brings you to the South?" he started to follow alongside them. Ciel said nothing frankly he did not like this man. "Well now silence, that's not very gentlemanly of you sir." Ciel groaned mentally, "I'm here on important business, now go away you hick." The man mocked being hurt by the insult, "Oh so you must be one of those folks with a fancy title must be a burden being the head of a family at such a young age." Ciel stopped then turned to him, "How did you-" the man put his finger to his mouth, "I'm not as stupid as I lead on boy, I can tell by the fact that your alone and on important business that obviously you're the head, I can't imagine a parent sending their child to a country so far away just for some business and with only a butler." he looked at Sebastian who was eyeing him calmly.

The man continued to talk to Ciel all the way to the cart they were using to ride to the next state with, "Well partner I must ask, where you heading to?" Ciel met him with silence telling the driver, "Move it I grow tired of this dull area." The man was about to growl at Ciel when he saw Sebastian then just hunched forward and started to ride. The rancher sighed, "Tough nut to crack, Alex bring the horses, we've got work to do." The man wearing the black duster apeared behind him with two horses, "I've got them right here boss."

The driver continued towards Maryland, "Fine sirs..." he said some what forced, "Would you care to visit the Capital? I hear its quiet lovely this time of year." Ciel closed his eye and then smiled, a fake one obviously, "Yes indeed that sounds splendid." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest in the capital young master?" Ciel smirked, "Simple I believe that visiting the capital I might get more information on the murder as this is an international event, plus it will give me a chance to meet the 'important' people in this rundown country." (1)

The two men were following at a good distance, the man in the duster whom is known as, Alex spoke, "I think they're headed for the capital boss." The other spoke, "Not surprising given the kids rank..." somewhere Ciel twitched "he would go to the capital no doubt looking for influence here."

The cart driver stopped when the sun set, "We are about... ten miles to the capital though I figure you people would prefer to rest right now, I keep a camp set in case travels are interstate." Ciel rolled his eyes, "How much would it take to get you to travel the rest of the way?" The man laughed, "Far to dangerous, these are still rough times, it's been about twenty four years since the civil-war there is still a lot of resientment with the north and south, reconstruction almost done, but that doesn't mean many southerners enjoy it. Besides I don't think many in the north care for your folk." (2) Ciel frowned, "I believe we would be safe enough." The man shook his head, "If your so willihng than go on foot I'm not stopping you." Ciel sighed, "Sebastian prepare lodgings that is an order." The man laughed again but turned around to see a log cabbin and his jaw was down, "How did he do that?" Sebastian laughed, "You see, I'm simply one 'hell' of a butler." his smile widened.

The two men following Ciel and Sebastian stopped at night as well, then they heard a omnious voice, "Come to think of this I believe I told your friend that he couldn't know what we were doing oh well I'll enjoy dispatching you and your little friend." a dinner knife flew through the air but was caught by Alex, "Alexander Richards at your service." he said as he broke the knife between his fingers, he tossed his hat off and his jet black hair and oragne eyes stood out a redish aura around him clashing with Sebastians purple one, "Shall we dance boss?" The man in the rancher out fit shook his head, "Your two eager Alex calm down. Evening sir my name is Robert Tompson, you must be the young ones butler... one hell of one at that." he joked at the end.

A/N: Well that was fun tell me what you think, also I plan on updating one a day for a while, don't expect this forever though as I've been prone to absurd amounts of writers block before, but I do not give up on a project.

(1) I just don't seeing Ciel having high regards for such a young country that 'defied' the royalty.

(2) The south wanted an alliance with the British in order to get their freedom in fact at the time there were several movements in the confederacy to join the empire, plus the north has at times held a major resentment of the UK, as well I'm not entirly sure when reconstruction ended, but I assume it would take a long time to be honest.


End file.
